café noir
by lilou black
Summary: Noir comme les pensées, amer comme l'incertitude... Le café comme compagnon des insomnies avant que la douceur et un peu de sucre ne chassent les ombres. Guimauve en bleu et mauve... toujours.


**Titre :** Café noir

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Lilou Black écrit des fanfictions.

**Pairing :** Mû/Saga

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

_Parce que même avec des mots maladroits, certaines choses se doivent d'être exprimées…_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

Ses insomnies étaient fréquentes. Il s'était habitué à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit et à passer plusieurs heures sans pouvoir se rendormir. Jamais il n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit ; à son sens, c'était l'ultime prix à payer pour ses erreurs passées et il estimait que ça ne regardait que lui. Peut-être avait-il un peu honte, aussi. À son sens, il se reposait un peu trop sur Mû. Il reconnaissait en avoir besoin, l'aide, le soutien et l'affection de l'Atlante lui étaient salutaires mais il ne voulait pas en abuser et n'avait rien à lui offrir en retour.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amant, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine du premier temple. Depuis le temps qu'il y passait la nuit, il savait où trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans problème. Les allumettes pour la gazinière et une bougie solitaire sur la table. Les tasses, la cafetière et le paquet de café.

Saga buvait du café la nuit.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il pourrait retrouver rapidement le sommeil qui lui faisait défaut mais ce breuvage, à la différence du thé à la menthe dont il était simplement friand, exerçait sur lui une véritable fascination. Le café était noir et amer, un peu comme lui. Noir comme son passé, comme l'avait été son âme autrefois, comme les angoisses qui le prenaient encore de temps à autre malgré les soins attentifs de Mû et le traitement médicamenteux. Amer comme ses pensées, surtout la nuit quand il s'éveillait et quittait le lit pour se retrouver seul face à lui-même, isolé au milieu du sommeil des autres.

L'eau se mit rapidement à bouillir. Saga dévissa la partie supérieure de la cafetière italienne, versa deux cuillérées de poudre dans le filtre et versa le liquide par-dessus. Il entrouvrit le soupirail et laissa l'air tiède de cette nuit de printemps entrer dans la pièce tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

Le niveau de café dans le paquet baissait. Il faudrait penser à en racheter. Saga s'étonna vaguement que Mû n'ait pas encore remarqué ces orgies nocturnes de caféine. Peut-être le savait-il et ne lui avait-il rien dit. L'Atlante était un être indéchiffrable et presque omniscient qui, s'il avait deviné, attendrait sans doute son heure pour aborder le sujet.

Saga espéra que ce moment arriverait le plus tard possible. Comment pourrait-il justifier ses insomnies ? Un simple _je n'arrive pas à dormir_ serait probablement insuffisant pour Mû. Il insisterait pour en savoir plus, à moins qu'il ne tente d'office de lui tirer les vers du nez à coups de cosmos.

Cette idée gênait le chevalier des Gémeaux. Faute de ne pouvoir rendre à Mû ce qu'il lui offrait quotidiennement, la rédemption, l'affection, la confiance en soi, il tentait de lui faire croire que tout allait bien, que ses névroses avaient disparu au fond d'un placard dont il se serait débarrassé de la clé.

Pieux mensonge.

Les regrets revenaient, parfois, même s'ils étaient moins douloureux qu'ils l'avaient été. Saga avait accepté le pardon des autres et avait même appris à apprécier leur compagnie sans arrière-pensée. Sa confiance en lui était néanmoins encore défaillante, sa peur que sa part d'ombre reprenne le dessus remontait à la surface de temps à autre et… certaines incertitudes étaient venues se greffer sur tout le reste. Des doutes qui le faisaient souffrir, dont il avait honte mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

Quand il s'éveillait la nuit dans le lit de Mû, il éprouvait le besoin de se lever immédiatement et de s'isoler. La présence de son amant le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses sentiments pour l'Atlante étaient extrêmement profonds et il les éprouvait depuis très longtemps mais il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange de tout ce qu'il recevait… N'était-ce pas injuste ? L'Atlante n'avait-il pas droit à mieux qu'un bipolaire aux tendances dépressives ?

Il l'aurait quitté s'il ne l'avait pas tant aimé… Ses sentiments étaient un tel paradoxe… Il aurait voulu rompre avec Mû par amour, pour le débarrasser de son encombrante présence mais dans le même temps, il y était trop attaché pour envisager de vivre sans lui. Être privé de sa dose quotidienne de mauve équivalait à mourir.

Ces incertitudes et ce mal-être latent vis-à-vis de sa propre relation qui allaient et venaient dans sa tête comme une rengaine putride étaient la cause de ses insomnies. Alors il se levait, buvait du café et fumait des cigarettes en essayant de mettre des mots sur la boule qui lui obstruait régulièrement la gorge. À la fin, quand il n'en pouvait plus, il retournait se coucher près de Mû et se rendormait, réconforté par l'aura douce qui se dégageait de lui même pendant son sommeil.

Il posa sa tasse vide sur la table. Le goût amer du breuvage persistait sur sa langue. Il buvait son café sans sucre. Plus il était fort, plus il aimait ça. C'était comme donner corps à ses pensées, à ses peurs qu'il gardait secrètes.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette au mégot de la précédente, profitant de sa solitude. Mû était fatigué et très occupé ces derniers temps mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de consacrer à Saga un petit moment chaque jour. Le Gémeaux se sentait un peu coupable de ce fait. Il envisagea à nouveau l'idée de se prendre en charge, de retourner au troisième temple et d'envoyer son frère roucouler au huitième avec sa moitié histoire de changer de paysage mais la simple idée de s'éloigner de sa source d'oxygène, de bien-être et d'affection…

Il secoua la tête en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Il profita du mélange café-nicotine, un peu piquant, un peu écœurant consommé à haute dose… et il flirtait souvent avec les hautes doses. En punition pour il ne savait trop quoi.

« Tu fumes trop. »

Une seconde bougie s'alluma toute seule. Les joies de la télékinésie. Mû passa une main sur la nuque de Saga, sous l'épaisse masse de cheveux bleus et emmêlés.

« Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton manège ? »

D'autorité, l'Atlante éteignit la cigarette que le Gémeaux tenait entre ses doigts avant de téléporter le contenu du cendrier dans la poubelle et celui de la cafetière dans l'évier.

Saga hésita entre rentrer la tête dans ses épaules et se laisser aller contre la poitrine de Mû qui lui caressait toujours affectueusement la nuque. L'heure était venue. Il savait que le chevalier du Bélier ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment. Je le vois et je le sens. Tes silences et le fait que tu te lèves la nuit pour enfumer la cuisine et vider le paquet de café sont des preuves de l'évidence. »

Saga se retourna pour planter son regard dans les yeux violets.

« Quelle évidence, selon toi ?

— C'est à toi de me le dire. »

Evidemment.

Saga essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Il se sentait tellement idiot… pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur et il avait mal, comme par réflexe, comme pour se préparer à ce qu'il aurait à endurer si…

« Mû, j'ai peur que tu me quittes. »

L'Atlante haussa son absence de sourcils et les deux points roses se plissèrent sur son front.

« Pourquoi je te quitterais ?

— Parce que notre relation n'est pas équitable. Tu prends soin de moi, tu m'empêches de sombrer et moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Saga n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; Mû lui prit les mains et les posa sur ses tempes. Le Gémeaux eut le temps de sentir sous ses doigt la douceur des mèches parme avant que le cosmos de son amant n'entre en contact avec le sien. Il eut alors la surprise de se voir lui-même par les yeux du natif de Jamir. Il se vit rire, il se vit plaisanter avec les uns et les autres. Il se vit courser Milo dans les escaliers entre deux temples parce que le Scorpion lui avait chipé son paquet de clopes. Il se vit vérifier les dossiers de comptabilité de Shion. Le Pope, malgré ses deux cents ans passés et son immense savoir, était d'une nullité crasse en mathématiques et demandait régulièrement à Saga de jeter un coup d'œil à ses calculs puisqu'en ce qui le concernait, il était capable de faire de tête des multiplications à trois chiffres. Enfin, il se vit paisiblement endormi, la tête appuyée sur le ventre de Mû, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour.

En résumé, il se vit tel qu'il était au quotidien quand ses peurs n'avaient pas de prise sur lui, quand il se laissait aller à vivre le plus simplement du monde.

Il ne sut trop quoi penser quand Mû rompit le lien mental entre eux.

« Ce que tu m'offres, c'est ta capacité à être heureux, à vivre normalement. Si tu étais aussi malheureux qu'il y a quelques mois, je souffrirais moi aussi parce que cela signifierait que mes efforts auraient été inutiles. »

Saga ne répondit pas. Mû posa à nouveau une main sur sa nuque.

« Ton sourire est la plus belle des récompenses. Tu ne souriais jamais, avant. »

Le Gémeaux posa alors la tête contre l'épaule de son amant. S'il suffisait de sourire et d'être heureux pour le satisfaire… il aurait dû s'en douter depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de manquer de confiance en lui, de se tourner vers le passé, vers ce qu'il avait été sans essayer de s'améliorer encore un peu, de chercher un peu plus loin cette joie de vivre qu'on ne pouvait connaître qu'au prix de quelques efforts…

Le bonheur ne se trouvait ni dans une pochette surprise ni dans une tasse de café noir avalée au milieu de la nuit pour assaisonner quelques idées d'une même couleur.

Mû prit Saga par la main et le reconduisit dans la chambre. Ils s'étendirent sur le matelas, remontèrent la couverture sur eux. L'Atlante se colla contre le Gémeaux et ondula lascivement contre lui. Le gardien du troisième temple n'étant pas homme à résister à des avances aussi directes, il enlaça son compagnon et le serra contre lui, communiquant dans l'étreinte tous ces mots qui ne se disaient pas.

La peur, l'amour, l'appel à l'aide, encore. Le besoin d'être rassuré.

Saga était un être fort, il savait se battre, il avait le sens des valeurs pour peu que sa part d'ombre se tienne tranquille mais sa fragilité mentale faisait de lui un colosse aux pieds d'argile.

Mû était le seul être capable de le consolider et devant lequel il puisse laisser tomber les armes. Se montrer nu, au propre comme au figuré.

Sur ses hanches, les mains du chevalier du Bélier se firent insistantes, caressantes, inquisitrices. Elles remontèrent sur les reins, redescendirent, épousant les formes avant d'appuyer doucement. Saga écarta les jambes, laissa son amant s'étendre sur lui.

La passivité avait longtemps été le seul cadeau potable qu'il ait pu offrir à Mû, du moins à son sens. Cette fois-là cependant, c'était un peu différent. En se donnant à lui, il exprimait sa reconnaissance. Il laissa son esprit se dissoudre dans la courte douleur de la pénétration, douleur vite remplacée par le plaisir.

Le va-et-vient entre ses reins.

Son propre désir, coincé entre son ventre et celui de Mû.

Le regard de son compagnon fixé sur le sien et exprimant tout ce que lui, Saga, tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer par des gestes.

L'acte fut long, tendre et silencieux.

Il y eut à peine un soupir au moment de l'orgasme, qui fut simultané pour les deux hommes. La peau en sueur et les corps tremblants étaient plus parlants que n'importe quoi.

Mû s'écroula sur le dos, essoufflé et Saga, comme à son habitude, vint poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts caressants dans ses cheveux. Il avait sommeil.

Avant de sombrer, il entendit, venue de très loin, la voix chuchotante de son compagnon :

« La prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas ronger par l'incertitude. Tout a une solution même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et… le café noir, c'est meilleur avec un sucre. »

_Fin._


End file.
